Limits
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: -Response to Episode 52, "Steal The Wheels."- Even I had ethics and morals, no matter that I was Dr. Drakken's sidekick. "Oh, no, no, no. You're not gonna jack some kid's wheelchair!" Shego-centric. Oneshot.


_A/N: _This oneshot was brought about as a result of a moment said by Shego in the episode 52, "Steal The Wheels". This is in Shego's point-of-view. I've never written anything 'KP' themed before, and especially never anything concerning Shego, so if I messed up her character in any way, I apologize. In fact, please tell me what you thought of the way I portrayed all of the characters.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or anything affiliated. Disney owns the series and movies, as far as I know._

* * *

**Limits**

Call them ethics, standards, morals, whatever…even I had them, no matter if I was Dr. Drakken's sidekick. Not that I'd ever admit to it, of course.

Still, if anybody ever heard my subsequent sentence, they would say otherwise.

"Oh, no, no, no. You're not gonna jack some kid's _wheelchair_!" It was with good reason Dr. D proceeded to look at me like I was nuts.

Sure, I've broken others, along with myself, out of jail, fled from the law, stolen countless priceless objects, injured numerous people, threatened the life of my biggest foe, who just happened to be a teenage girl, and committed so many other crimes it wouldn't even benefit the Supreme Court to review my case file.

There was just no way in heck I could steal a defenseless kid's only method of transportation. I could take a still mobile Granny's walker no problem, but this was against everything I'd ever known.

The person I was before these powers were bestowed upon me would have fought against it like a rabid dog, and if the person I was today couldn't bear to do it… I was dead meat.

Dr. Drakken narrowed his eyes at me, while "Motor Ed" just stared blankly at the two of us before turning back to his tools. I rolled my eyes and then shifted them to narrow right back at my boss's.

I was firm in my gaze and didn't blink. I inwardly laughed; Dr. D never won when it came to our staring matches, especially when it was to settle something important, like this. At least, it was important to me.

Finally, his eyes got too watery, and he had to blink to make the pain go away. I grinned in victory as he turned his back to me, trying and failing to discreetly wipe his eyes with his sleeve.

When he faced me again, I recognized the defiance in his eyes, and my frown deepened. My eyes narrowed again as he took a whining step toward me, and I manipulated my powers to cause my hands to glow menacingly, a low growl emitting from my throat.

He let out a very feminine squeal and scurried to hide behind his cousin, who no longer bothered to keep track of the events going on around him. I rolled my eyes once more.

'_Men,'_ I thought mockingly, _'What idiots.'_

So, I couldn't help it if I had a bit of a weakness. It's not like Dr. D or "Eddie" didn't, right? Besides, I had a good reason! It's not like I was protesting stealing talking parrots! Heck, I might think it's a stupid idea, but I'd do it!

I was having a small falter issue…the point? Dr. D'd had plenty of those, as I'm sure mullet-head over there had, too. _What_ was the big deal?!

Perhaps it was…no, that's…could it really…?

Maybe Dr. Drakken didn't want me to go against him on this because every other time I'd been away from or opposed him, everything had fallen apart. Maybe he actually needed me that much…

Wait, wait, wait! This was _Dr. Drakken_! I…my…but…I'll just stop while I'm ahead.

I decided not to dwell on the subject of my employer's feelings any further, knowing I had bigger fish to fry. Dr. D still had not come out from behind his cousin, and I waited for about thirty seconds before sprinting forward and holding him in the air by the back of his coat.

Dr. Drakken pouted, his cheek resting on his fist. I smirked and brought his face very close to mine, which prompted him to try to back away in midair in fear, eyes widening considerably.

"You are _not _going to steal a boy's wheelchair, are you? You wouldn't do that to a vulnerable kid, would you, Dr. D?!" My voice got louder and sharper as I went on, reaching a shrill note as I ended. Still grasping his coat in one hand, I held the other out and compelled my green energy to encase it once more. I hoped he'd listen this time...or it might get ugly.

"Now- now, Shego, think about this: I give the kid back his wheelchair after I modify his designs. Besides, knowing her, Kim Possible will show up and demand I give it to him anyway."

It startled us a bit when the "wannabe rock star"'s voice broke the small silence between us, as he hadn't spoken in a long while.

"No way, dudes! You know Red?!" Dr. Drakken, of course, was puzzled.

"Who's 'Red'? Some motorcycle friend of yours?"

"Nah, dude! She's kinda short, red hair, goes around fighting crime with a best friend that's kind of a dweeb. Seriously!"

"I'm sorry. Come again?" Dr. D looked even more confused than before, though it had practically been _spelled out for him_. I slapped my hand to my forehead in frustration. Why was I here again?

"He means Kim Possible!" I shouted out, though I knew the next obvious pondering would only ensure a headache.

"Oh," He turned toward me, his mouth literally forming an 'o' before swiveling back to his cousin. "Well, of course, I know her! She's the most persistent nemesis I've ever had. Very sharp, too, though her buffoon of a friend's name continues to escape me."

"Ron Stoppable!" Second answer I'd given. Now…

"And his mole rat? What was it? Marty? Randy? Yurtle? George?"

"Nah, man. I think you're thinking of her Dad. The mullet-less creature name is something like Lumber or Toothless or Hum-Di-Dum-Dum. Seriously!"

"No, it's Moondo or Yunhu!"

"Seriously, dude, it's Bertu!"

I couldn't help falling back against the desk behind me as I groaned.

Okay, so maybe I had principles, standards, values, anything you want to call them, but I swear, close to any other choice of activity was better than _this_.

"All right, all right! I'll go!" Dr. Drakken and 'Eddie' halted their quarrel when they were _so _close to getting _Rufus's _name correct and gazed at me curiously. Dr. D then walked up to me, grinning like the mad scientist he is.

"I knew you'd change your mind." His eyes told me everything. He knew how to push my buttons and had done this on purpose. He'd made me go against my heart and a piece of the old me I almost missed just to have another world domination plan go down the tubes.

My dangerous growl grew louder and stronger until a war cry erupted from my mouth, my powers instantly taking charge. I punched him so far and so hard, I'm pretty sure he won't remember anything from the last few hours.

I glanced in his cousin's direction, but he was on the floor, kissing my suit-covered foot. My temper flared again, and he got the same punishment as Dr. Drakken, though with my foot, which was just as powerful.

Smirking, I wandered back over to my chair and flipped through my magazine once more. Yeah, I'd remind them of the plan once they regained consciousness. I was going to go along with it, if only to give Dr. Drakken another reason not to mess with me.

Despite the fact that I felt compassionate opposition towards a kid in a wheelchair, there was something else, an even bigger thing on which I'd put a limit: people taking advantage of my rare susceptibilities.


End file.
